Thomas' Aussie Football Adventure
Thomas' Aussie Football Adventure is a four episode video series made in partnership with the Australian Football League on the official YouTube channel with each video being released between July and September of 2017. The episodes are also uploaded onto the official AFL Kids YouTube channel. The videos are narrated by Mark Moraghan with John Hasler starring as Thomas; Matthew Richardson, a former AFL star, as Shane; and Sabrina Frederick-Traub, a current AFL Womens player, as Tracy. The series is animated in the same style as the Really Useful Around the World and Great Race Friends Near and Far segments. Thomas Visits Shane from Melbourne Thomas Visits Shane from Melbourne is the first episode in the series. It was released early on the official YouTube channel on 3 July 2017, but was removed shortly after its release. The video was then uploaded again on the official AFL Kids channel on 10 July 2017, before the original video was restored on the 11 July 2017. Plot Thomas arrives at the historic Flinders Street Station where he is met by his friend Shane the Train, who needs Thomas to help him transport some stranded Western Bulldogs Football Team players and fans from Footscray Station to the iconic MCG for a match. Characters * Thomas * Shane * Tracy * Jack * Kylie * Western Bulldogs Football Team players * Sodor United Football Team (mentioned) Locations * Australia * Flinders Street Station * Footscray Station * Melbourne Cricket Ground (MCG) * Island of Sodor (mentioned) * Yarra River (cameo) * Melbourne Arts Centre (cameo) Cast * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator and Bulldogs Players * John Hasler as Thomas * Matthew Richardson as Shane * Sabrina Frederick-Traub as Tracy * Teresa Gallagher as Jack and Kylie Gallery File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne1.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne2.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne3.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne4.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne5.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne6.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne7.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne8.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne9.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne10.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne11.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne12.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne13.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne14.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne15.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne16.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne17.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne18.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne19.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne20.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne21.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne22.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne23.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne24.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne25.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne26.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne27.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne28.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne29.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne30.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne31.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne32.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne33.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne34.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne35.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne36.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne38.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne39.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne40.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne41.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne42.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne43.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne44.png File:ThomasvisitsMelbourne45.png Video File:Thomas Visits Shane from Melbourne Thomas Dreams of Playing Australian Football Thomas Dreams of Playing Australian Football is the second episode in the series. It was uploaded on to the Official YouTube Channel on 8 August 2017. Plot Thomas learns footy from his new friends Kylie and Jack. He loves Australian Football so much he dreams of being part of a game. Can you imagine Thomas playing football? Characters * Thomas * Percy * Emily * Shane * Jack * Kylie * Western Bulldogs Football Team players Locations * Australia * Melbourne Cricket Ground (MCG) * Island of Sodor (mentioned) Cast * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator and Bulldogs Players * John Hasler as Thomas * Matthew Richardson as Shane, the Football Commentator and the spectators * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Jack and Kylie * Nigel Pilkington as Percy Gallery File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball1.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball2.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball3.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball4.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball6.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball7.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball8.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball9.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball10.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball11.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball12.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball13.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball14.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball15.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball16.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball17.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball18.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball19.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball20.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball21.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball22.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball23.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball24.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball25.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball26.png|Emily, Thomas, and Percy File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball27.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball28.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball29.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball30.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball31.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball32.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball33.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball34.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball35.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball36.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball37.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball38.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball39.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball40.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball41.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball42.png File:ThomasDreamsofPlayingAustralianFootball43.png Video File:Thomas Dreams of Playing Australian Football Trivia * There is no real station at the MCG as shown in the videos, but Richmond Station is around the opposite side of the MCG behind a training ground (Punt Road Oval). Category:Miscellaneous Category:Promotional Videos